La répartition
by Xinou
Summary: Il y a des choses qui n'arrivent vraiment qu'à moi. Comme par exemple faire tomber son dromadaire en peluche dans un lac en voulant donner à manger au canard, puis se battre avec un cygne pour le récupérer. Ou être oubliée sur un manège par sa baby-sitter, partie draguer le vendeur de barbe-à-papa. Mais ce jour là, non, ce jour là il ne devait rien m'arriver. Et pourtant...


_Voici un petit OS Pour vous présenter un peu mon OC: Leah Flynn._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira =D_

* * *

**La Répartition**

Le premier septembre 2019 a sûrement été le pire jour de ma vie. Je crois bien que si l'on pouvait mourir de honte, on pourrait à présent lire, gravé sur une dalle de marbre : "Ci-gît Leah Flynn, sauvagement tuée par une stupide répartition alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans".

Ce soir là, nous étions une trentaine et je crois que nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude. Debout entre deux très longues tables, trempés par la pluie et les chaussures pleines de boue, nous étions frigorifiés. À côté de moi ma meilleure amie d'enfance, Valda McGibben, frissonnait. Tout le monde nous regardait, certains se dévissant le cou pour mieux nous apercevoir et d'autres nous pointant du doigt en murmurant. Un professeur se tenait sur l'estrade en face de nous. Il portait entre ses mains une sorte de loque qu'il posa sur un tabouret avant de reculer d'un air las. Après un examen plus poussé, la loque semblait être en fait un chapeau. Un très très vieux chapeau, pointu, plein de trous et rafistolé dans tous les sens.

« C'est le Choixpeau. », glissa Lily qui se tenait près de moi.

Je connaissais Lily Potter depuis plusieurs années déjà mais je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup aimée. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été aimable avec moi. Nous l'avions rencontrée, Val' et moi, alors que nous jouions dans un parc pour enfants Moldus. Nous étions toutes deux nées de parents Moldus, et nous ne connaissions rien de la magie. Lily, elle, avait toute une famille de sorciers et elle avait tout de suite compris que Val' était une sorcière. Pour moi par contre, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt, Lily aurait mis sa main à couper que j'étais une simple moldue. Ainsi, depuis nos neuf ans, Lily s'était fait une joie d'expliquer le monde magique à Valda. Toutes deux étaient alors devenues très amies et complotaient, jouaient et riaient ensemble sans que je ne sois invitée à participer. J'avais été très attristée par cette situation. Pour moi Lily Potter n'était qu'une méchante petite fille qui voulait me voler ma meilleure amie en me mettant à l'écart parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Bien sûr, Lily s'était excusée lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre et avait entrepris de faire mon "éducation magique" à moi aussi. Mais ces années à la détester ne pouvaient pas s'envoler si facilement.

Mais revenons à notre répartition. Sous nos yeux ébahis, le vieux « Choixpeau » se mit à chanter d'une voix nasillarde. Je ne compris pas toutes les paroles, le stress me faisant quelque peu perdre mes moyens, je reconnus simplement le nom des quatre maisons dont m'avait parlé Lily : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. À la fin de la chanson, les élèves déjà assis applaudirent tandis que la pointe du « Choixpeau » se courbait en une sorte de salut. Le professeur, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'ici, s'avança et déroula un long parchemin.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous serez alors répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Voyons... Aeserly Alienor ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bruns s'avança d'un pas hésitant et manqua de s'asseoir à côté du tabouret. Rouge comme une tomate elle balbutia des excuses avant de se mettre à contempler fixement ses mains. Ignorant les rires qui s'élevaient dans la grande salle, le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de la fillette qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact.

« SERPENTARD ! », cria la voix nasillarde du Choixpeau.

Alienor Aeserly se releva comme si elle avait été éjectée du tabouret par de gros ressorts et se dirigea vivement vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent, sous les acclamations des élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà. La répartition suivit ainsi son cours, les élèves étant appelés un par un. Pour ma part, j'observais avec un certain émerveillement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, me demandant dans quelle maison j'allais être. Le vert était ma couleur préférée et puis il y avait Albus, l'un des frères de Lily, qui était dans cette maison. Mais en même temps les Gryffondor avaient l'air très accueillants, c'étaient eux qui criaient le plus fort à chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé chez eux. Je débattais mentalement du rapport entre l'intensité des acclamation et la chaleur de l'accueil que pouvait offrir les élèves d'une maison lorsque je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! soufflai-je à Valda en lui lançant un regard indigné.

- C'est le tour Maeko. Maeko Lee-Ylang. »

Nous avions rencontré Maeko dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait partagé ses Chocogrenouilles avec nous et nous avions bien sympathisé. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir être envoyée à Serpentard. Je souris, peut-être allais-je bientôt la rejoindre ? Mais avant que je n'ai pu imaginer quoi que ce soit je reçus un nouveau coup de coude.

« Leah, c'était Maeko Lee-Ylang, me répéta Val'.

- Oui je sais qui c'était, j'étais avec toi dans le Poudlard Express je te signale !

- Mais non banane, tu ne comprends rien ! Lee-Ylang, ça vient après Flynn dans l'ordre alphabétique, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas encore été appelée ? »

Je lui lançai un regard consterné. Ça c'était une bien bonne question.

« Ils... Ils ont peut-être mal orthographié mon nom ? Peut-être qu'ils ont écrit Zlynn ? », fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Ou peut-être que Lily avait finalement eu raison et que je n'étais pas une sorcière. Les noms continuaient à défiler et ce fut bientôt à Val' d'être appelée. Je me sentais oppressée, qu'allait-il se passer pour moi ? En passant devant le professeur, Val' tenta de jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour entrevoir quoi que ce soit. Ce fut dans le désarroi le plus total que je la vis être envoyée à Gryffondor, tout comme Lily après elle. Il y eut ensuite un certain « Weasley Hugo » qui fut également envoyé à Gryffondor, puis un « Weasley Louis », certainement un frère ou un cousin, que le Choixpeau envoya à Poufsouffle et la répartition se termina avec un « Zitshweger Arod » qui alla à Serdaigle. Le professeur ré-enroula précautionneusement le parchemin avant de lever les yeux. La grande salle était silencieuse tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus que moi, debout entre deux immenses tables. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant plus où me mettre. J'étais seule, terrifiée et j'avais envie de pleurer. Je regrettais ma chambre, jamais je n'aurais dû sortir de mon lit ce matin là. J'avais envie de serrer mon dromadaire en peluche contre moi pour me rassurer, mais celui-ci se trouvait au fond de ma malle, qui elle même se trouvait... où ça d'ailleurs ?

Lentement le professeur s'approcha de moi.

« Vous n'avez pas été appelée ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je fis non de la tête, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Autour de nous des murmures s'élevaient des quatre tables. Certains fronçaient les sourcils, d'autres affichaient une franche incompréhension et quelques-uns se moquaient ouvertement de mon cas.

« Quel est votre nom ? », continua le professeur en déroulant à nouveau le long parchemin.

« F.. Flynn, Leah Flynn, répondis-je tout bas.

- Pardon ?

- Leah Flynn », répétai-je plus fort, déclenchant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

Il se mit alors à rechercher mon nom pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. J'avais tellement peur qu'on me renvoie chez moi après tout ce que j'avais vu du monde magique. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir le Chemin de Traverse, le Poudlard Express ou même Poudlard, de ne plus jamais manger de Chocogrenouilles ou de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Et j'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir Val'... Je crois que même Lily aurait fini par me manquer. Mais au bout d'une interminable attente, il m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Oh effectivement, j'ai dû sauter votre nom, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Miss Flynn. »

Il m'entraîna ensuite jusqu'au tabouret sur lequel je m'assis, le cœur battant encore, mais infiniment soulagée d'être bien une sorcière. Lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur ma tête, il poussa une exclamation qui me fit sursauter.

« Ah ! Leah Flynn, je pensais n'avoir pas le loisir de te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Voyons, je vois une extrême gentillesse, beaucoup d'amour aussi. Le choix sera simple pour toi, je vais t'envoyer à... POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Il était difficile de décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. J'étais ravie de n'avoir pas été renvoyée chez moi et j'avais peine à croire que j'avais enfin pris part à la répartition. Mais en même temps, j'étais déçue de n'avoir rejoint ni Maeko, ni Val' et j'appréhendais de me retrouver dans une maison où je ne connaissais personne. Pour finir, j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de Lily qui une fois de plus me volait ma place auprès de Val'. Lorsque je m'assis enfin à la table des Poufsouffle, je finis par craquer, submergée par le trop plein d'émotions qui m'assaillait, et fondis en larmes.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Eh, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'aurais eu très peur à ta place, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu es à Poudlard et tout ira très bien. », me dit la fillette aux longs cheveux blonds qui était assise à côté de moi. « Au fait, je m'appelle Maryna Van Hogen », continua-t-elle en me lançant un sourire éclatant.

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, un gros homme argenté et translucide fondit sur moi. Pour l'avoir déjà vu avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, mais je ne pus retenir un cris d'effroi lorsqu'il traversa littéralement la table pour se retrouver face à moi.

« Allons allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur, je suis le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Une petite minorité de personnes m'appelle le Moine Gras, mais plutôt que ce surnom peu flatteur vous pouvez m'appeler frère Tobias d'Oxbow Hood... Ou tout simplement frère Tobias ! Mais revenons à nos moutons, je viens simplement tous vous féliciter, commença-t-il d'un air jovial. Vous verrez, Poufsouffle est une eeeeeeeeeexcellente maison, la meilleure de toutes ! Enfin en tout cas c'est ce que moi je pense...

- Mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça, lança Maryna avec une moue déconfite.

- Oh jeune fille, ne me dites pas que vous êtes déçue, s'exclama le fantôme en se tournant vers la petite blonde. Poufsouffle est la meilleure des maisons puisqu'elle m'a moi comme fantôme. Et puis je vais vous dire, l'autre fois je lisais la Gazette... Eh bien quoi ? Oui je lisais par dessus l'épaule d'un élève, ne me regardez pas comme cela ! Toujours est-il qu'il y avait une interview du grand Harry Potter et...

- Mais Monsi... frère Tobias, Harry Potter était à Gryffondor, non ? le coupa un jeune garçon assis en face de moi.

- Bien sûr qu'il était à Gryffondor ! Mais là n'est pas la question, voulez vous bien me laisser finir ? »

Le Moine Gras s'interrompit et nous lança un regard, vérifiant que nous l'écoutions tous avec attention.

« Dans cette interview, continua-t-il sur un ton conspirateur, Harry lui même affirmait que ce qui l'avait sauvé de la baguette de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était autre que... L'amour ! »

Il s'éleva alors en tournant sur lui-même, la main sur le cœur dans un grand geste théâtral puis nous lança avant de partir vers un autre bout de la table :

« L'amour est donc bien la plus puissante des vertus et vous êtes, mes chers amis, dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard puisque vous avez tous cette vertu en vous. »

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, méditant ces paroles. Je l'aimais bien ce fantôme, il avait réussi à me remonter un peu le moral. Je regardai autour de moi. Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, Maryna avait l'air gentille et puis le jaune, c'était ma deuxième couleur préférée.

* * *

_J'aime les reviews et leurs auteur, je dis ça, je ne dis rien =P_

_Sinon, un grand merci à Picture et à Heloïse Granger pour les corrections!_

_Et aussi, je prévoie une fic longue avec ce personnage, alors j'espère que vous l'aimez =D_


End file.
